Fanaticism
by the merrinator
Summary: Hermione is working way too much, as always. Ron tries to get her outside. F&E, slightly implied RWHG


A/N: Yay for the letter 'F'! The first in letter 'F' is Fanaticism. It is like…a fangirl. Ahaha. So yeah. We have to use Hermy on this one, so yeah. Here we go. A d-d-d-disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER! Ido (I don't own). But JKR does. So go get autographs from her. Also, I don't own the song I am about to listen to, which is 'Remind Me'. You know, the Geico commercial.

Hermione wrote fiercely, her quill was wearing out already (she had just bought it today).

Ron came over, holding a Wizard Chess set. "Wanna play me, 'Mione?"

"No. Working. You'll win anyway."

Ron looked over her shoulder. "What the bloody hell are you working on? No one gave us work today!"

"Extra credit. Go away."

"Hermione, why are you hurting your brain like that?" Ron said, sitting down next to her and putting the chess set aside. "You are going to hurt yourself." He tried to pull her away from her paper, but she hit him with her free hand.

"Ron, you don't understand! I can get a bad grade one day! I have to do it."

"You are just obsessed with working," Ron said, sitting back. Hermione sighed.

"Not obsessed…just passionate."

"I could show you passionate, if you weren't so caught up in your dumb work," Ron muttered. "You're going to pass anyway. You always do!"

"Yes, but that could change!" Hermione said, glancing at Ron.

"You're just a suck up, 'Mione. A fangirl for manual labor."

Hermione sat up straight and looked at Ron. "No I'm not. I like to work, and maybe if you paid attention in class, you would find work fun!"

"Hell no I wouldn't," Ron said, making a face. "You need to have fun."

"This is fun to me!"

"Well, you don't get out often enough, do you?" Ron said, smirking as Hermione huffed.

"Just…go away," she said, leaning back over her paper. Ron removed the quill from her hand.

"Come on, Hermione, let's go outside. It's a nice day out there. The sun is shining, and I would like it if you would come with me to the lake, please? You need some air."

Hermione stood up. "Fine. Just when I come back, don't let anyone bother me. You either. You can hang out with Harry. Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know," Ron said. "Mabey he is outside, like a normal person? Here, I'll bring the chess set, and you can bring a book. We can play chess out there, and then we can study."

"You'd to that with me?" Hermione asked him, staring in disbelief. Ron smiled meekly.

"As long as you are in the sun, and you are happy, it's fine with me. Just don't work me too hard; you know I'm thick, 'Mione."

"Aw, you are so sweet," she said, grabbing a few things. "And you are not as thick as you used to be."

As they reached outside, they saw Harry underneath the tree by the lake.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said cheerfully, sitting down next to him.

"Hello. Were you guys looking for me?"

"No, we were just coming out here to get fresh air, play Wizard's Chess, and study."

Harry looked at Ron. "Study? You never study." Ron beckoned Harry close.

"I'm trying to get Hermione to like me, shut up." Harry just smiled.

"Whatever. I'll watch you guys."

Hermione and Ron played Wizards Chess, and Harry cheered both of them on. Hermione came very close to winning, but Ron won by a landslide.

"Can I play you, 'Mione?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. That time, Hermione won.

"Okay, now it's time to study," Hermione said. Ron sighed.

"Aww, don't you wanna play again?" Hermione shook her head.

"No. You'll win anyway. Harry, d'you wanna study?"

"No, I'll pass. Can I just sit here and laugh at Ron's feeble attempts to understand?" Ron threw Harry a dirty look.

Hermione whipped out her book on Charms. "Okay, Ron. What are you having trouble with in Charms?"

"Er…well, I have trouble with a lot, 'Mione."

"Well, let's start off with one. How about _Tergeo?_" Ron just shrugged.

They worked on that spell, and others, including Scourgify, Silencio (used with humorous affect, Ron had set it on Hermione, who was telling him something dreadfully boring), and Incendio. When they were finally done, Hermione smiled.

"Great job, Ron! I didn't think you could get the Freezing Charm!"

"Yeah, Ron," Harry said, covered in snow. "Thanks for getting it so quickly." Ron smiled, looking back at Hermione. "Well, you are a great teacher." Hermione just blushed.

"Whatever you say, Ron…" Harry huffed.

"Can you get this snow off of me?!" Hermione waved her wand, and set Harry's robes on fire. He screamed, and Ron helped her put the fire out.

"I'm sorry!" she said, patting Harry's leg; he pulled it away quickly. "I didn't mean to do that…"

"Sure, whatever, I'm going back to the castle, you guys can be all lovey dovey without me." Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron sighed as Harry got up and walked away swiftly. They heard Draco's drawling voice a few minuets later.

"He's no doubt making fun of Harry right now," Hermione said darkly, picking up her things.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, packing up his chess set. She waited for him to stand up.

"I'm going back to the room. I'm done out here, and it's almost dinnertime anyway."

"I bet after dinner, you're going straight to the Library."

Hermione smiled. "Right after I beat you at Wizards Chess."

Ron smiled back. "You mean _attempt_ to beat me at Wizards Chess."

A/N: Well, that was fluffy! A great start to the 'F's. I am sorta sore…my arms hurt for some reason. Oh well. So, I would love it if you guys could give me something to write for 'Fear.' I know Ron will be popular for that, but I want to write something besides the usual "Oh, I'm afraid of spiders cuz my brothers are arses!". So yeah. Mabey something with a small character? Like…oh hell, idk. Just tell me what you all would like! .


End file.
